This invention relates to novel S-nitrosothiol derivatives which are useful as medicines, especially as therapeutics for cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension and angina pectoris.
Along with aging of the society, hypertension and heart diseases have become matters of primary concern, and various cardiovascular medicines have been developed for the treatment of such diseases. There is prior art regarding the production of some nitro-compounds and nitrites among the medicines [Journal of Pharmacy and Pharmacology, 31, 801 (1979)].
In the social circumstances described above, more reasonable agents are being required to be developed in the field of cardiovascular drugs, particularly antihypertensives and therapeutics for angina pectoris. However, satisfactory compounds have not yet been found. There have been no reports so far as to the application of S-nitrosothiol derivatives as therapeutics for angina pectoris.